Run Kitty, Run!
by 99th Dream
Summary: Konekomaru finds himself unconditionally head-over-heels in love with the exorcist in training, Rin Okumura. Does Bon get to Rin first? Is Shima after him too?
1. Chapter 1

_Dream: Hello! :D_

_First and foremost, this is my very first Fanfic ever! I love Ao no Exorcist very much! I have seen many pairings and I must say that Bon X Rin is my favorite, closely followed by Yuki X Rin then Rin X Ren. I have never seen a single Fanfic with Konekomara and Rin. So I might try it! _

_Lol xD I'm dooomed! I know Konekomara isn't a favorite, but I wanna try. :P_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ao no Exorcist, or the characters!**

* * *

Konekomara sighed and closed his eyes. He's usually good about paying attention in class, but today he felt out of it. His heart ached with longing, but he felt fine, and he was trying to figure out how that could be.

_Maybe it was him..._

_His smile..._

_I swear he smiles at me..._

_It's my smile. He gave it to me._

Konekomara sighed again. His heart was playing tricks on him. The bell rang but Konekomara didn't move. Shima stretched out on Konekomara's desk in a sexy pose, and Bon smacked him on the head.

"What do you guys want to do for lunch?" Bon asked.

"Nothing in particular." Konekomara mumbled, obviously distracted.

"Oh! Let's go to the courtyard and eat lunch with Rin-chan!" Shima

exclaimed.

Konekomara's heart leapt. He didn't want to eat with Rin...but he did.

"Fine. I'm sure he's eating by himself anyways." Bon said indifferently.

They all walked out of the classroom to where Rin usually sat for lunch. He had a bento in his lap and he was eating it happily.

"Oi Rin!" Bon yelled

Rin jumped and looked up. He saw the group and smiled.

"Hey Bon, Shima, and Neko!"

He called Konekomara Neko. It seemed fit. He was just like a little cat, so small, and petite.

"Don't call me Bon!" Shuguro yelled.

"What should I call you?" Rin asked, grinning.

"Suguro." Bon said unamused.

"Aww. But Bon is more fun!"

"I don't care."

Rin stuck out his tongue.

"So Rin-chan!" Shima said brightly, plopping down next to Rin. Bon sat on the other side of Rin, and Konekomara frowned. Rin saw and grinned. He lifted up his bento with one hand and patted his lap.

"You can sit on my lap. There's enough Rin to go around."

He laughed and so did Shima and Bon. Konekomara blushed a bright red and sat next to Shima. Konekomara didn't think it was funny. He would love to sit on Rin's lap. The small male quickly shook the thought from his head. When the bell rang Shima whined and put his finished bento in his bag. The others followed suit and the group ran to class.

The rest of the periods went by fast. After class, Konekomara realized Bon had disappeared. He figured the older male went back to his dorm to do homework. Konekomara shrugged and headed to his dorm room.

* * *

Rin walked to Bon's dorm as they had planned. Bon wanted to talk to him. Rin didn't care. He didn't mind seeing Bon. When he arrived at the door, he gave a slight knock and the door opened instantly. Bon pulled him eagerly inside and pressed his lips to Rin's. The brunette n' blonde wrapping his arms around Rin's waist and pulled him closer.

"Rin, I love you."

* * *

Konekomara remembered he needed to borrow a book from Bon. He hated to bother his friend when he might be busy, but he needed to finish this assignment. He went to Bon's door and was about to knock when he heard Bon's voice.

"Rin I love you."

Konekomara put a hand to his mouth. He backed away from the door and ran.

Rin had no idea how to react. There was no way Bon liked him. No way. Bon repeated himself again, this time making it to Rin.

"I'm sorry, Bon. I like someone else."

* * *

Konekomara was heartbroken. Rin was his. He loved Rin. But no... Rin wasn't his. Bon moved faster, and took Rin from him. Of course Bon did. He was taller and better looking than Konekomura. The bald monk flopped on his bed. He felt like crying. Why? He rolled over onto his stomach and cried his eyes out. Konekomara ended up falling asleep on his wet pillow.

He didn't get any homework done, and definitely didn't feel like going to school. Shima called him and texted him. He's probably just worried Konekomara thought. When the young monk finally answered the phone, Shima asked ifhe was alright. Konekomara sighed and gave him a shaky 'yes'.

* * *

Shima wasn't convinced. Konekomara never misses school. This must be bad. Worse than a common cold.

After school, the pink haired teen walked to Konekomara's place. Once he arrived and Konekomura's dorm room, Shima stretched out a hand and knocked. It took a while for the bald monk to answer the door. Konekomara opened the door, and Shima gasped. His poor friend looked terrible. The monk tried to explain to the pink haired teen that he was okay, but, he couldn't keep his tough act on, and broke down in tears. Shima grabbed his shoulders and asked what happened.

"Rin...annnndd...B-Bon..." That's all Shima needed.

"What happened?"

"I h-heard B-Bon c-confess to R-Rin."

"And~?" Shima was trying to help his friend.

Konekomara couldn't stop crying. He didn't like having his friend see him like this.

"I-I-I-like Rin." Konekomara chocked out.

"You do?" Shima tried not to sound surprised. "I wonder who Rin-chan likes."

"B-Bon o-obviously." Konekomara chocked.

"Maybe not. Rin-chan doesn't seem interested in Bon."

"W-what? O-of co-course R-Rin likes B-Bon."

"I'll ask Rin. Maybe he likes someone else. Besides Bon."

"That's i- impossible. There's n-no way R-Rin w-would reject B-Bon."

"Possibly."

"S-Shima, why are you so cool about me liking a guy?"

"Because I liked Rin-chan for a while."

"You d-do?!" Konekomara gasped. Here comes the tears again, another person better looking than him was after Rin.

"I did. But now I like someone else."

"Wh-who?"

"Yukio."

* * *

Bon stared at Rin with sadness and shock in his eyes.

"Who?" Bon whispered.

"I don't have to tell you."

Rin made a move for the door, but Bon blocked his way.

"Tell me."

"Let me by."

Rin swerved around Bon and reached for the door knob. Bon reached out and grabbed Rin's hand, spinning the navy haired male around and pinning him to the door.

"Tell me!" Bon yelled

"Why do I have to?!" Rin yelled back, making sure to keep his flames in check.

Bon stared at Rin and let go of his arm, backing away from the smaller male.

"Goodbye Bon."

Rin reached out to the door knob, opened the door, sprinted out of Bon's dorm, and ran down the hall.

* * *

Shima just finished a conversation with his friend, Konekomara, the poor monk was crying over a broken heart. He had never seen his friend cry like that before. He sighed.

"I have to find Rin-chan. That might cheer up Konekomara."

Just then someone ran into Shima, they were running down the hall.

"Hey, watch it! Don't run in the halls."

Shima looked at the persons' face and gasped.

"Rin-chan!" Shima exclaimed.

Rin looked up and saw he ran into Shima. Rin mumbled something inaudible and tried to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Are you okay, Rin-chan?" Shima asked.

"Yeah, I just rejected someone, I just- don't feel good."

"Who did you reject?"

"Bon."

Shima tried not to smile, perhaps Konekomaru had a chance with Rin after all.

* * *

_Dream: There is your first chapter! Remember, this is my first Fanfic, cut me some slack? I'm not very good at Yaoi parts. Sorry! Review? Spelling and grammar corrections are welcomed! :3_

_Do you know how hard it is to type Konekomara this many times? xD_

_Thank you!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Dream: Hi to anyone actually reading this :D_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ao no Exorcist, or it's characters!**

* * *

The back of his head was almost as enticing and his icy blue eyes.

No way. Konekomara shook his head. He hated to admit it, but he was absolutely unconditionally, in love with Rin Okumura.

Yet he stood no chance. Rin, in no way, would like him; a male.

But there he was, so close, but so far. Konekomaru wanted to sit next to Rin, yet the boy hold him in his arms, and sift his fingers through the older males navy colored locks of soft, wavy-

"Konekomaru!"

The young monks thoughts were interrupted by Shima's obnoxious, loud voice. Konekomara blushed, as if he were caught thinking about those things.

"The bell rang, class is over." Shima stated

"Oh."

"Wow, you're really out of it today, moron." Bon inquired

"Looks like Bon woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Rin joked from across the room. "Stop scowling sunshine, you'll get wrinkles."

"Oh, I'll give you something to scowl about!" Bon threatened, raising his fist in a menacing position.

"Woah, princess, don't get your panties in a twist." Rin backed up and raised his arms, still joking with Bon.

"Why you little..."

"Hey, Bon! Nice weather today!" Shima interrupted.

Bon shifted his weight from his right foot to the left.

"Yeah." he mumbled.

Konekomaru watched Rin walk out of the classroom. He sighed and turned back to his friends, only to find Shima grinning sheepishly at him.

"Wha-" Konekomaru blushed.

"One second." Shima grinned, slinking out of the room after Rin.

Konekomara blushed all sorts of red, and Bon looked at him in question.

* * *

"Hey Rin-chan!" Shima called after the teen.

"Hm-?" Rin turned around, and got a tackle hug from the pink haired male.

"Well, I have just been wondering who you like~?" Shima batted his eyes and looked innocently and Rin.

"W-why does everyone care?" Rin blushed.

"Oh! So you like someone!" Shima exclaimed.

"I-I never said that." Rin stuttered nervously.

"Who is it~?"

Rin turned away from Shima. "K-Konekomara." He mumbled quietly.

"What was that Rin-chan?"

"You heard me."

Shima smiled in triumph and sauntered away, to meet his friends.

* * *

Rin huffed in defeat. He thought he would never give away who he liked. He shuffled away, dragging his feet. "Why did I tell him?" Rin said quietly out loud. He continued walking towards the abandoned dorms. Rin walked in the door, and was greeted by a very unhappy looking Yukio.

"Where've you been, Nii-san?" Yukio said with his bored expression. There was a tint of anger in his eyes.

"I was talking with Shima." Rin said

"Next time, I want you to be home right away, no side trips."

"Fine."

"Good, Nii-san. Go do your homework."

Rin nodded and headed to the stairs. Yukio caught him before he could get there.

"What, Yukio?"

Yukio leaned forward and kissed Rin.

"Yu-ki-o!" Rin tried to push away. Yukio held him tighter, and deepened the kiss. Rin moved his hands in front of Yukio and pushed him away. Yukio looked at him with hurt, want, lust. Rin sighed and backed away, running to the stairs and going into his room, closing the door.

* * *

Konekomara felt like he was flying. He practically was. He was floating in happiness. After Shima told him Rin liked him, he couldn't contain his joy. But that soon faded away when he realized he would never be able to ask Rin out. He would have to wait for Rin to ask him out. This may take some time.

* * *

_Dream: Well, I just got another chapter, I want to thank .Tempest because your review gave me hope, I actually wasn't going to continue because of my horrible writing skills. I apologize for the ending, I got lazy. But the first part was okay? Right? Maybe not...Heh. This one was also a lot shorter, I am now realizing. I will try harder to make them longer._

_Thanks!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Dream: Er mah gobbers. I told you like a month ago I would update that day. Sorry! Onto the chapter!**

* * *

_Run. Faster. Don't stop. Don't look back. Let nothing slow you. Just run._

Konekomaru woke in a start. He hadn't been sleeping well the past few nights. He kept having dark, fearful nightmares of someone or something. chasing him. A a sharp and startling yet soothing voice would tell him to run.

_Just keep running; it won't catch you if you just keep running, my kitty._

The voice sounded much like his secret crush, Rin. Or maybe Konekomaru only wanted it to be Rin's voice. The young monk couldn't stop thinking about Rin. His silky navy blue hair, his slim figure and pale alabaster skin. The teen truly was beautiful. Konekomaru shook his head. He couldn't eye rape Rin every time he sees him. Konekomaru felt guilty for thinking about Rin that way. Then he remembered what Shima had said.

"Koneko! Rin likes you-ou!" Shima exclaimed in a singsong voice.

Flustered, Konekomaru awkwardly shuffled his feet and looked at the ground, attempting to cover his blush.

"N-no way..." Konekomaru blushed deeper.

"Yep! I interrogated him until he collapsed and told me."

Konekomaru's left eye twitched.

"I don't think he would do that."

Shima sighed. "The point is... now you should ask him out."

I-I can't." Konekomaru stuttered.

Shima grinned evilly. "Well, we'll just have to make Rin do the asking."

Konekomaru decided to have a shower before school. He was blushing like crazy, he really needed to cool down. He shuffled over to the boy's washroom, and sat down on the cold bench.

"Alright." he shivered. Since when did Rin start liking guys? There was no way the navy-haired teen liked him. Konekomaru's eyes threatened him with tears welling up in his half-lidded orbs.

He loved Rin, but he hated the part of himself that loved Rin at the same time.

But Konekomaru was completely, utterly, and irrevocably, in love with him. Rin had him wrapped around his little finger, and he doesn't even know it.

He's doomed should the older ever find out.

Konekomaru tries not to show Rin his love for him, but his ears turn easily red. And Konekomaru is always, always, always, always...

Thinking about Rin.

He doesn't know what he should do. Even if Konekomaru wants to ask Rin out, he's scared of what might happen, and it terrifies him.

* * *

Why?

Rin isn't human, isn't he? Even though Rin knew it was pointless, why did he fall in love? He was a demon, he couldn't show his tail. Not to Neko, not to anyone. It would stay his secret. He would stay loveless, probably forever. Rin hadn't slept well the former night, he was worried about his secret. Shima, Neko, love, demons, everything. The navy-haired boy didn't want to say that 'the sky is up' several times today to concerned classmates, so he plastered on a fake smile, gave a great huff, and opened the door to the empty bedroom. He sauntered down the hall to greet the small cooking demon, already up in the kitchen.

"Hey little man, I'm heading out early." Rin called through the dorm.

"Okay, Rin!" came the cheerful reply from the demon.

Rin sighed and headed out the door. Getting to school early wouldn't hurt, Yukio is always at school early. Then again, he was a teacher.

The walk to school was uneventful. Rin blew some puffs of breath into the air, and watched birds chirp and flutter happily, silently, through the cold winter air. Rin looked up and breathed in. It felt good in his burning lungs. As he arrived at school he started thinking about his crush, and then it hit him.

Literally. Konekomaru ran straight into him. The younger stumbled and headed towards the ground, but Rin grabbed his waist and swung him around, preventing the younger from meeting the pavement. Arms still around the bald monks waist, Rin brought him closer to his body. He could feel the warmth radiating off Konekomaru.

"S-sorry." The said boy stuttered.

"Its fine. Don't worry." Rin held the boy.

"N-no, s-s-sorry to bother you." The younger stuttered.

"Shut up and kiss me, baka."

Konekomaru's eyes widened a little. Rin brought his other hand around and clutched Koneko's back and shirt, moving him forward just enough to connect their lips. Rin's eyes closed, and he surrendered himself to Konekomaru's lips, and after a few seconds, Konekomaru did the same. Konekomaru pressed his forehead against Rin's, breaking their lip lock. The olders thumb moved back and forth on the bald monks cheek. Konekomaru finally opened his eyes to see a very happy Rin holding him in his arms.

Koneko allows himself to lower into Rin, so he can hug him tightly around his neck.

"Sorry." Whispers Konekomaru, and Rin hugs back tighter. "Goodbye." He lets go of Rin's neck, and tries to get out of the olders grasp.. Rin disagrees.

"No..." He brings his head back down to Koneko's, and presses their foreheads together. "I can't get close enough to you."

"Let me go!" Konekomaru yelled.

It was Rin's turn to widen his eyes this time. He reluctantly let go of the younger and backed up. He felt embarrassed. He had confessed in the worst way possible. Was that even a confession? Rin turned away from Konekomaru, his face burned tears threatened his eyes, he was a demon anyways, what did it matter? Rin walked away, sped up to a jog, and sprinted away.

* * *

**Dream: I'm getting into the habit of updating more, sorry! Review? ^^**


End file.
